


Bite

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Platonic Relationships, Vampire Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Lucas wants Sicheng to turn him into a vampire. But, he’s too awkward to approach the subject.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 5





	Bite

Lucas felt like in the background for five years around his friend. He wasn’t close like Yuta is with him. Despite, being in two groups with Sicheng the other fail to notice him.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Sicheng made Yuta into a vampire already.

The idea sounded so intriguing to him that he made it his mission to ask Sicheng to turn him into one.  
Of course, he’s still waiting for his chance as if his voice doesn’t shrink upon seeing Sicheng’s toothy smile.

The bite can’t be more painful than a needle?

Today, Lucas felt great the super m activities took a break now he’s back in the Nct building.

He walked passed Sicheng down the hallway. He gave him a thumbs up seeing he’s wearing makeup for the vlive.

His eyes through the frames lingered as Sicheng smiled in appreciation as he walks past him. If only, he came sooner to greet him.


End file.
